Necessary Action (Episode 1.2)
Flood: Our search for Morpheus must continue, however, we have managed to capture a Zion operative by the name of Dora who has worked closely with Morpheus on a number of occasions. We need you to extract information from Dora and get her to give up information on Morpheus' location. Dora is being held at this address. Go there now! Operator: Turso will be on site to assist you. Talk to her. Dora: No! I'll never talk! Turso: Greetings, {redpill_name}. I see that you've made it on time. We have Dora held in place thanks to a program running on the white computer. On the black computer we have a program running that will inflict pain to Dora. I also have a vial of truth serum for you to use . The drugs are designed to get the victim to talk. Use the combination of the two to extract the information that the Merovingian requires. Operator: it would seem that you'll have to try a few things before we can get Dora to talk. Dora: You won't get anything out of me, {redpill_name}! Turso: One more thing, whatever you do, don't touch the white computer, as it will release Dora from the electro-magnetic bonds that hold her in place. If you release her, she will escape. Operator: Use the drugs on Dora and then use the black computer to get her to talk. Turso: The truth serum will only work on Dora while she is in this room. Dora: You won't get anything out of me, {redpill_name}! Operator: That's disgusting! Dora: ugh! My stomach! oooh... Dora: ugh! My stomach! oooh... Flood: Now that we have the information we seek, you must bring Dora to Alphonse at another location. Dora: I've had enough! I'll tell you where Morpheus is... he';s been oin the coity, hanging around in the waste disposal sites. if you look in places where garbage is collected, you might find him. That's all I know. Turso: You've done well, {redpill}. However, we have only one more favour to ask of you . With the inhibitor program still in place, take Dora to Alphonse who is waiting for you at a location nearby. Alphonse wants to see you exact punishment on Dora for making use work so hard to extract the information from her. Once you're out of here, you'll be updated with the address. Operator: You've got company! Operator: I think i will speak for us when I say that i am getting rather tired of these new agents that are causing our problems for us and our redpill operatives, such as yourself. When you are ready for your next assignment Flood is going to have you do some research into these new Agents. Until then, be cautious, {redpill}. Flood: I've updated you with the location of Alphonse. if Dora dies along on the way there... I'll try not to worry about it. Operator: That's where Alphonse is waiting. Alphonse: Ah, {redpill}. Do you have Dora with you? I would very much like to watch her die. Alphonse: Finish her! Now! Operator: You're all done there. Exit the area and Flood will debrief you. Dora: No... please... Don't kill me. Alphonse: Mwhaha! Excellent ! I love to see the Neo-worshiping cry babies bleed! You have pleased me so. Flood will hear of your dedication. Now... be gone! Flood: You've done well, {redpill}. We have new information on Morpheus and Dora is dead. You prove your worth with every assignment. completed NPCs *''Episode 1.2: "Why Won't They Give Up His Remains?" Category:Episode 1.2 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.2)